Blue Team
' )]]THE BLUE TEAM' Insignia: A 'wave' like pattern across the breadth of the bandana. Members: BLU1: Jazmine Johnson School: Detroit Central Weapon: Colt Single Action Army BLU2: Anna Hitchins School: Detroit Central Weapon: DVD of last season's SOTF-TV BLU3: Joshua Doyle School: SDA Weapon: WASP Injection Knife BLU4: Axel Stadler School: Detroit Central Weapon: Complete Team Rosters BLU5: Lou Becker School: SDA Weapon: Machete Mentor: 'The Foreign Ambassador' "It's so nice of you to let me participate in this cultural experience. I'll do my best." Name: Marie Roux Age: 42 Gender: Female Appearance: Marie is a very tall (5'11"), thin woman, with greying red hair. She dresses with a practiced casualness belied by the expensive jewelery she always wears. Her face is open and friendly, and it is rare that she is not smiling broadly. She speaks very clearly, enunciating each word carefully. After her long years of practice with English, only the barest hints of her accent remain, except on those occasions she chooses deliberately to play it up. Biography: Marie is a minor French diplomat with an assistant's position at the united Nations. She is also a huge fan of SOTF-TV, having discovered the show on one of her first tours in the US. Marie has long been a supporter of the show, using it to illustrate examples in her speeches and extolling its virtues wherever she got the chance. She has, in fact, proposed a multinational version of the game, in which students from different countries compete to bring their home nation honor. She views the current team setup as a step in the right direction. When Marie was approached about the possibility of serving as a mentor for one of the current season's teams, she eagerly accepted. While she hopes her team will emerge triumphant, she has decided she will be content simply with putting on a good show, and hopes that a good showing will allow her to push her personal inspiration further. Team Conclusion: Looks like Team Blue has a lot of knowledge and intelligence without a lot of boom-boom to back it up! They'll definitely need to work together closely if the whole group is going to make it out alive, because this certainly isn't the most physically imposing team out there! Mentor's Comment: It does not matter what happens, Team Blue is sure to be very entertaining. I am hopeful I can lead them to endgame! Team Evaluations Kills: Chelsea Roberts Eliminated By: The death of Anna Hitchins at the hands of Vincent Sullivan Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain the Marie Roux, in chronological order. *Fifth Wheel *Just a Quick Swim *Tainted Love *Reconstruction Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about the Marie Roux and the Blue Team. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams